johngreenfandomcom-20200215-history
Augustus Waters
'''Augustus "Gus" Waters '''is a main character and the male love interest in ''The Fault In Our Stars,st friend of Isaac and later Hazel's boyfriend and only love. He is adorable and anyone who denies it has issues and needs mental help. Augustus is described as being tall, very attractive, intelligent and having mahogany colored hair. He fears oblivion, as he wants to make a mark on the world. He hates the idea of not being able to leave a mark at all as he is diagnosed with cancer. Augustus knew Isaac before the Support Group, the single and sole reason he was there was because he wanted to support Isaac, before undergoing surgery and going blind. Augustus Waters is a big believer in metaphor; he is constantly symbolizing the situations at hand. One example is his love of not smoking:'' "Its a metaphor, see: you put the killing thing right between your teeth, but you don't give it the power to do its killing."'' Appearance Hazel describes Augustus having mahogany hair, bad posture, crooked smile and blue eyes. Augustus is described as well built- seeing as he used to play basketball. His right leg is prosthetic. Relationships Hazel Grace Lancaster Augustus first ml first begin as companions, after watching movies together, playing video games and talking about Hazel's favorite book, An Imperial Affliction, which Hazel lends to Augustus during the blooming of their relationship. Gus reads the novel and quickly comes to love it almost as much as Hazel does. In the beginning, Augustus compares her to Natalie Portman in V for Vendetta. ''Their love expands over continents when they go to Amsterdam in search of the ending of ''An Imperial Affliction, unfortunately they don't find what they came for. However, after sharing a very romantic kiss at the Anne Frank House, they make love for the first and only time. During the visit Gus tells Hazel that he had a recurrence of his cancer and that he 'lit up like a christmas tree'. Augustus Waters and Hazel Grace Lancaster's love on the physical world is short lived, but infinite as some infinities are bigger than others. In the end they both know the truth about the universe, you are most likely to hurt it than you are to help it. But you are unlikley to do either. Kaitlyn Even though Kaitlyn clearly says to Hazel that she had seen him at parties and knew he used to play basketball for North Central, Augustus never implies or says that he's ever met or heard of Kaitlyn. Isaac Isaac and Augustus were very close friends before the Support Group, the sole reason Augustus had joined the Support Group was to help and support Isaac before having surgery and going blind. They both enjoy playing video games together. Augustus also morally supported Isaac through his depression after Monica broke up with him. Monica Augustus Waters seems to have heard about Monica either from Isaac, or conversed with her himself, seeing as he knows the origins of their "Always." phrase, which he explains to Hazel. He estimates Monica and Isaac text each other the phrase to each other "four million times in the last year." He doesn't seem to be fazed by Monica and Isaac's displays of love in public, suggesting he has seen it all before, and even goes to the point of 'observing' it. He later, along with Hazel and Issac, eggs Monica's car. Caroline Mathers Caroline Mathers was Gus' former girlfriend. Augustus first tells Hazel about Caroline when they were talking about their first kisses. Gus explains that Caroline was killed by cancer. Hazel proceeds to look Caroline up online and finds out that she passed away from a brain tumor while Caroline and Augustus were still dating. Hazel finds out later in the story that the brain tumor had tampered with Caroline's brain, making her mean and sour, which had caused her to be quite hostile to people around her, including Gus. Gus had ended up just staying with her until the very end because he felt obligated to. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Cancer Victims Category:Male Characters Category:Teens Category:The Fault in Our Stars Category:The Fault in Our Stars Characters